Janella Salvador Celebrates 18th Birthday in Style in ‘Hey it's Fans Day!’
March 26, 2016 Hey it's Fans Day! unleash in the summer season with hot and sizzling treats and performances this Sunday (March 27) as Hey it's Fans Day Party Tym kicks of by the teen sweetheart Janella Salvador and Marlo Mortel. Janella Salvador It can only get better and brighter in Hey it's Fans Day! as it stages a grand 18th birthday celebration for Janella, who will perform to sing her debutante dance with 18 Kapinoy heartthrobs, namely Marlo Mortel, Andre Paras, Robi Domingo, Jerome Ponce, Rodjun Cruz, BJ Forbes, Dominic Roque, Bimby Aquino-Yap, Jr., Renz Valerio, John Manalo, Neil Coleta, Teejay Marquez, Albie Casiño, Joshua Dionisio, Kristofer Martin, Carlo Lacana, CJ Navato, and Andrei Felix. Summer surprises from hottest loveteams Sarah Ortega and Aaron Rosario (SahRon a.k.a. AlyMil of Roberta), Francis Magundayao and Keith Cruz (FranKeith a.k.a. MikLerie of Glory Jane), Michael Tañeca and Denise Canlas (MikeDen a.k.a. CarGela of Glory Jane), Michelle Vito and Bret Jackson (MichRet) and Liza Soberano and Diego Loyzaga (LizGo of Syrena). Party like you as Josh Padilla and Sue Ramirez, and Liza Soberano’s debut album Pure Liza. Meanwhile, move to the beat as Rodjun and Coleen Garcia in Danze Revolution; and be mesmerized by the smashing dance moves in SuperSayaw with Dominic, Claire Ruiz, Albie, Tricia Santos, Dancing with the Stars season 1 grand winner Riva Quenery, Elisse Joson and Marc Carlos de Leon with the Streetboys dancers. Also, prepare forthe Viva singing champions with the Singing Supersta''r are ''Born to be a Superstar finalists Joshua Cadelina, Shanne Velasco, Cayleen Villamor, Christian Sy. Maegan Bascug.and Myko Suntay; indulge in the summer sizzling vibe with the total entertainer James Reid and Young JV. The one and only prince of R&B Young JV, meanwhile, ramps up another smash hit performance with the sizzling Ingrid dela Paz in Doin' for YJV. Hey it's Fans Day!, this Sunday, 11:30am, on IBC-13. For viewers who want to purchase Hey it's Fans Day! official merchandise, visit the IBC Store located at the ground floor of Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman Quezon City, or order these and other IBC products at IBCstore.shopinas.com and MyRegalo.com. Meanwhile, viewers may also catch up on full episodes and past episodes of Hey it's Fans Day! through IBC Mobile. Visit heyitsfansday.ibc.com.ph to hang-out live with stars at Hey it's Fans Day!. Also join the fun at Hey it's Fans Day!′s official social networking accounts at Facebook.com/heyitsfansday and Twitter.com/heyitsfansday, and know the latest happenings in Hey it's Fans Day! by tweeting the hashtag #HEYITSFANSDAYSUMMERTIME. 'Opening Number of ''Hey It's Fans Day! (March 27, 2016) : Opening: Andre Paras, Sue Ramirez and Bret Jackson : Streetboys : Universal Motion Dancers : James Reid (sing for Musikaw) : Rodjun Cruz and Coleen Garcia : Jerome Ponce : Elisse Joson and Marc Carlos de Leon : Young JV (sing and rap for Ngiti - Young JV) : James and Young JV (Ngiti - Young JV) w/ Rodjun and Coleen, Jerome, Elisse and Marc : Up next: Janella Salvador turning her grand 18th birthday (sa pagbabalik ng Hey it's Fans Day!) : Commercial break : James Reid, Liza Soberano, Young JV and Diego Loyzaga 'Mother's Day Episode of ''Hey it's Fans Day! (May 8, 2016) *Maria Aprilyn Marquinez and James Reid *Myraquel Paguia and Nadine Lustre *Elsa Arancillo and Young JV *Donna Cruz and Rodjun Cruz *Marigeane Talon Mendoza and Cherryz Mendoza *Bing Loyzaga and Diego Loyzaga